Shadow Sanctum
The Shadow Sanctum were a group of spies, thieves, and assassins who were founded under Emperor Renneral I of the Second Great Elven Empire during the 5th century 3C. After the fall of the short-lived empire, the Shadow Sanctum went through many organizational changes as well as many changes in leadership. Depending on the century they are either allied to themselves or a great power of Savera, though they have headquarters on both Yekatr and Rhine as well. History Founded in 493 3C by Renneral I's spymaster known to history only as "The Night Owl." The organization's original purpose was to keep a close eye on enemies of the Second Great Elven Empire and her emperor, and eliminate any potential threats. Ironically, one of the theories about the death of Renneral I points to the Sanctum itself as being responsible. Some theorize that Renneral did not die peacefully in his sleep, but was poisoned by The Night Owl. The reason for why isn't entirely clear, though some had theorized that Renneral went mad in his old age and became to run his empire into the ground on purpose, becoming a threat to his own empire. After the fall of the Second Great Elven Empire, the Shadow Sanctum became much more akin to a mercenary group that let it's members be hired for various shady jobs around the world. This is also when the sanctum made a solid presence in the Calvinic Imperium. It was also during this time that the Sanctum began to implement the use of letters as code names for its higher-ranking members. During the Soul Plague of the 13th century 3C, the Sanctum practically vanished from the world stage. Only to reappear to report important information they had somehow obtained about stopping the spread of soul rot to the Apothietic Knights. They vanished from the public eye again for the next century during the rise of the Grand Inquisition. After the Inquisition took over The Goldlands, the leader of the Sanctum at the time was murdered by Lady Ophelia as she felt the Sanctum's ancient duty to the people of Savera had been betrayed. She would end up working parallel to Aries' Rebellion to overthrow The Inquisition during the events of The Grand Inquisition story campaign. After the foundation of the Five Kingdoms of Savera in 1404 3C, the Shadow Sanctum again became allied to the formal leaders of Savera, where one of it's highest ranking members became the official public spymaster for High King Thurr Bloodfeather I. Hierarchy Pre Fall of the Second Great Elven Empire During it's foundations, the Sanctum used a strict linear hierarchy with the Lord All-Seeing at the top. The Lord All-Seeing would also be surrounded with advisers who each specialized with different parts of the world. The Lord All-Seeing would then report to the Emperor. Post Fall of the Second Great Elven Empire During this time the Sanctum went under massive changes to its hierarchical structure, the least of which being the implementation of code names in the form of single letters. The leader of the organization would from then on be called The Owl Father, or in the case of a woman leader, The Lady of Shadows (this name was used to avoid confusion with the god Ennah, who some could interpret as The Owl Mother). Beneath the leader were several "Lords" and "Ladys" who were in charge of various different factions and sections within the Sanctum. Beneath them were legions of spies and assassins which were entirely under each individual Lord's or Lady's control, meaning the Shadow Sanctum could have a drastically different reputation depending on who's running which section of the organization. The Five Kingdoms of Savera After the Heroes of Savera formed and unified the Five Kingdoms of Savera, Lady of Shadows Ophelia's favorite spy, G, became the spymaster for the new unified massive superpower. This caused another restructuring of the Shadow Sanctum to one cohesive and more centrally focused organization. Meaning that the High King of Savera would have eyes all over the globe, turning the Five Kingdoms from an alliance, to a superpower practically overnight. Terminology Night Owl Slang for someone suspected to be a member of the sanctum. Also used as general slang for someone suspected to be an assassin of some kind. Sancti A term used to describe someone who is either a member of or associated somehow with the Shadow Sanctum Category:Factions